Rise of the Phoenix
by Wolvesta
Summary: This is based on a crazy dream I had the other day and i thought it would make a good story. Tell me what you think. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys so this is based off on a crazy dream I had. Remember this is part of what dream I had, so I'm going into complete details. In the dream, Toothless has the tail where he can fly on his own, and Hiccup and Toothless have that thing that Eragon and Saphira have.

As we look into the island of Berk, we see a small shack and a Night Fury on top of it. We see Toothless

Jumping up and down to wake up his rider, Hiccup. After about 3 minutes of pounding:

"OK OK I'm coming" Hiccup swings his legs over the bed and puts his suit on (the outfit he has on is from the 2nd movie). Hiccup goes outside and sees an annoyed Toothless.

"What are you looking at?" he asks in a playful manner.

_Well you wouldn't wake up so…I had too._ Toothless thought.

"Ok ok, yes we can go flying now" _ Finally…I thought you would never wake up._ Hiccup got on toothless and began to ride him.

…

…

…

_Hiccup look what I found_… Hiccup heard toothless and went to his location. He saw a book that had an ancient spell in it.

"Looks like if we say these words, a phoenix will come out of the sky. Come on Toothless. We gotta get back to Berk.

…

…

…

Once back on the island, Hiccup went into an open field to speak the spell.

"Rise oh great and fire dragon. Phoenix of hell and heaven, come down from your grave." As he spoke the last words, the sky turned blue, purple, orange then red. It stayed red…they see a great shadow come out of the sky in the shape of a dragon. Then a phoenix came out of the sky and landed on the ground in front of Hiccup and Toothless.

"WOAH TOOTHLESS STAY BACK." They both thought the dragon will attack but it didn't. Hiccup slowly went up to it and put his hand on his nose. The phoenix put his head forward to meet the rider. Hiccup saw that it trusted him and began to climb its back. Once he found out that it was ok to ride him, he flew into the air.

"Come on toothless lets show the others what we found." _Ok…I'm coming_. The disappointment in the thought was unmistakable. But Hiccup ignored it for he did not hear.

…

…

…

After Hiccup explained the whole situation to the people back at home. They welcomed the dragon with open arms. After a whole day of riding the phoenix who the people later named Blaze, Hiccup went to sleep. While at the same time Toothless felt like he was being left out, the entire day, Hiccup ignored him. When he tried to get his attention, but nothing worked. Hiccup even forgot to give him his fish for dinner. Toothless even disappeared for 4 hours and he didn't notice. _Maybe he doesn't want me anymore…NO that's stupid. I was his first dragon, and he'll always need me…I hope_. This was his last thought as he went to sleep.

_The next day_

Toothless awoke the next day and saw that Hiccup went to take Blaze out for a ride. When he came back later, Hiccup didn't ride Toothless. He felt like he wasn't wanted on Berk. Valka (Hiccup's mom) notices the change in Toothless' behavior.

"Hiccup…is toothless feeling alright? He doesn't look very happy." Hiccup looks back to find Toothless, looking outside towards the ocean.

"Don't worry mom, I'll talk to him." Hiccup walks off to see his dragon. "hey bud, you feeling ok?" _Huh? Oh yea I'm ok. Just…thinking about things_.

"Ok then…come on lets go for a ride." Toothless got excited when he heard this, only to be disappointed once again. He turned around and saw that Hiccup got on Blaze. He was hesitant but eventually flew beside of them. Once in the air, it was hard for Toothless to catch up to them. For the Phoenix was far too much faster than him. Eventually he caught up to him, since Blaze was too fast for Toothless, he grabbed onto the tail of Blaze. (keep in mind that the phoenix has an extremely long body and an even bigger tail). As Toothless was resting on the tail he heard Hiccup say something that would be the end of him.

"YEA BABY! BLAZE YOU'RE SO MUCH BETTER AND FASTER THAN TOOTHLESS" Toothless jerked his head up at what he heard. Toothless looked down in shame, whereas Hiccup was shocked at his own words. The words he spoke were like throw water, no matter what you do…you can never get it back. Hiccup looked back and saw that Toothless was looking away from him with his head down.

"To…toothless…hey bud come on…I didn't mean…" but toothless wouldn't hear the rest of it. He quickly flew off away from them.

"TOOTHLESS WAIT!" Hiccup tried to reach out towards his dragon but it flew away faster than you can blink. _How could you think that…I guess I wasn't the best dragon in the world…BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TAKE IT THAT FAR. _Was his last thought as Toothless flew away from his betrayer. Hiccup felt guilty has hell, he commanded Blaze to fly back towards Berk, to tell the others.

…

…

...

Berk was now on a full search party to find Toothless. Meanwhile Hiccup kept pacing around the island in worry. Astrid came and saw his worry.

"Hiccup…don't worry he can take care of himself."

"No it's…it's not that…I drove him away. It all my fault"

"Why…what did you do?" Hiccup explained the whole situation to her. After that he shed one tear, he feared that he may lose his dragon…he never wanted this to happen.

"Hey..don't worry we'll find him and then you can apologize."

"Thanks Astrid" Hiccup gave Astrid a quick kiss on her lips and ran off to search the air.

…

…

…

After a while of searching, Hiccup finally came to him. He tried calling out to him but he was ignored. HE saw that Toothless ran in front of a Scouldron and he provoked it. The scouldron got extremely mad and was about to end Toothless by spraying the hottest water he has. As he already spit the water, Hiccup used Blaze to launch himself in front of Toothless to protect him from the hot water…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

As he already spit the water, Hiccup used Blaze to launch himself in front of Toothless to protect him from the hot water…

Toothless saw his rider protecting him, even though he now hated him, he didn't want him to get injured. Toothless quickly wrapped his front legs or arms (whatever you call it) around Hiccup to bring him towards him and then wraps his wings to give an extra layer of protection. Toothless turns around to try and escape but it's too late. The water has already sprayed his back and is burning him. As Toothless rye in pain and agony on the ground, he releases Hiccup. Hiccup opens his eyes to see why Toothless was roaring in complete pain. HE sees that his back is red from the burn marks. He charges towards him to try and calm him down.

"Toothless stop! Hey…bud it's ok, don't' worry. Hey it's gonna be ok." Hiccup said trying to calm the dragon down. As the pain had died down, he looked towards the rider. 

"Don't worry bud…it's going to ok. It's ok I'm right here, I promise…I'll be right here." Toothless looked up towards Hiccup and saw that he was coming towards him. As he tried to touch his back, Toothless scurried back.

"Toothless…come on let me see" Toothless scurried back even further until he had the strength to run off again. Only this time instead of riding off towards another open field…he ran towards the cliffs.

…

…

…

"TOOTHLESS WAIT STOP" Yelled Hiccup towards Toothless as he was riding Blaze, he tried his best to stop him. But he seemed to ignore him. Hiccup was praying to Thor that Toothless wouldn't jump into the ocean. But he did. Hiccup jumped off of Blaze in order to get to him, as he opened his eyes under the water, he saw that Toothless was struggling. Hiccup swam back to the surface to take a deep breath and dived back down. He swam to grab the prosthetic tail of toothless that was burned off from the water. _Toothless please...you are my best friend please stop…come home. _

…_I can't_ thought Toothless as he slammed himself into the rocks underneath. (now in case you didn't know, Toothless is trying to die because of what Hiccup said. He feels that if he is not needed, then Hiccup will just go Blaze. He went in front of the Scauldron to make the hot water end his life, because the hottest water would have burned his scales off. Since that didn't work, he is trying to drown himself by swimming down to the deepest part of the ocean. To quicken his death he is slamming himself against the rocks). Along with swimming deeper and deeper, the force against the rocks were making him slip away. Hiccup was almost of air. Toothless saw this, so with his last remaining strength, he spun forward and flung Hiccup towards the surface. Once he saw that he was safe, Toothless let out his final breath. _I'm sorry…_ was his final thought…

…

As we look up, we see that Hiccup was slowly resurfacing. His head came up first, then the rest of his body. Valka, Astrid and their dragons saw that he was floating. They quickly pulled him up towards an island. He wakes up and looks that his dragon is missing.

"WHERE'S TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup screamed as he tried to run back towards the ocean, but the ladies held him back.

"No don't. Don't worry I'll handle it." Astrid commanded her dragon to go down and retrieve Toothless because he was her best friend. Stormfly dove into the water. After a few minutes, you see them coming back up, while carrying Toothless on her back towards the surface. After a minute of pulling him on the island, Hiccup tries to see if he is still breathing…but he isn't.

"Toothless…please *voice starts to break* please get up. Come back to me…I'm sorry for what I said…please come back. You're my best friend I can't live without my best friend." As Hiccup finishes this sentence he puts his head down on Toothless' front leg and cries on it. He never meant for any of this to happen. Whereas Valka, Astrid and Stormfly are mourning the loss of their friend.

"*hic-sob* I'm so sorry buddy…I wish I could go back in time and erase that moment…but I can't. I'm sorry"

…

"Hiccup…I know this may not help…but I read in a cave…it said that if you find the Lake of Dragons. You can talk to the Great Spirit of the Dragons and she will grant you one wish. Maybe you can go there and make a wish." "Where is this lake?" he asked. Astrid handed Hiccup the map and he read it.

"I know exactly where this is…come on lets go." _Don't worry bud…I'll make things right and get you back here. _

…

…

…

After traveling to the island where the great island where the lake awaits and sits. Hiccup traveled inside alone, he needs to make the wish. After bumping into the rocks, he stumbled across a cavern. He took out the map that he had, and sure enough this was the place. He hesitantly walked up to the lake and looked into the reflection. Astrid said that his he puts in a scale of his dragon and a lock of his own hair that the Great Spirit will come. As he tossed the necessary items into the lake, the ground started to shake violently. After a minute it stopped and out came a beautiful woman that looked like a goddess.

"Hello Hiccup"

"How do you know my name?" he asked slightly alarmed.

"Don't worry…I have been watching you ever since you tamed Toothless. I have seen what you are capable of, and I know why you're here"

"So that means that you can bring my dragon back? You can do that right?"

"I can grant you one wish…but first I must see if your intentions are good." After this was said, there was a blinding light that remained for only a minute. The light faded out and she was back.

"I see that your intentions are good, you have one chance to make a wish."

"I wish I had my dragon Toothless back." As the goddess was summing up her powers, she suddenly stopped.

"I'm afraid I cannot bring him back…"

"WHAT? WHY NOT?!"

"Your dragon is night fury correct? I have the dragon with me right now, but unfortunately he doesn't want to come back to this life. He refuses to come because of something that was said."

"Is there anything I can do to bring him back, anything at all?"

"Well there is one thing you can do, I can send you into the afterlife to retrieve his soul. If you are successful then you can both come back, but if you fail, then both of you will perish. You have 20 minutes. Good luck…"

The woman puts her hand on his forehead as he blacks out.

…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The woman puts her hand on his forehead as he blacks out.

…

Hiccup wakes up and sees nothing but darkness.

"Where am I?"

"You're here so you can get Toothless back."

"Where is he? How can I find him?"

"You must bring him to you. Good luck" the voice disappeared. Hiccup uses the call he came up with (the call he uses in the show). Nothing happens. He uses the call again. Nothing happens. He tries the call one more time. This time he hears a response, he uses the call again, while at the same time running towards the sound. He stopped in his tracks making eye contact with Toothless. Visa versa.

"Toothless! Hey bud!" Hiccup runs towards his dragon expecting him to run back, but he didn't. He growled at him as if he never recognized him before. "Toothless, I know you're in there, please come back home. It's me I'm right here. Come back. Please you're my best friend, and I can't and won't go back home without you *puts his hand on Toothless' snout*" Here you can here that Toothless is cooing and eyes are getting blacker aka wider. Which is indicting that he is trying to come back. "Toothless please come back to me. You are my very best friend." Toothless pulls his head away from Hiccup and shakes his head violently as if trying to wake up. After a few seconds, Toothless looks up at Hiccup indicting that he is back.

"Atta boy there ya go! That's it's I'm right here bud." Hiccup puts his hand on the side of Toothless' head, and he coos. "I'm sorry bud for what I said. I didn't mean it that way…it just came out. No one can replace you, not in a lifetime." Hiccup gives Toothless a hug and Toothless nudges his neck towards Hiccup. After a second a huge portal of whiteness appears around them. The light is too blinding for them so they shut their eyes tightly.

…

Hiccup wakes up and sees that he is outside his house. He runs up towards the roof and sees that Toothless isn't there. He starts to panic and yells out his name. He hears a loud roar in response. He runs towards the sound and sees that Toothless is just playing with Stormfly. Hiccup feels relieved that his dragon is back. He vows to himself that he will never take him for granted again.

"Toothless! Do you want to go for a ride?" Toothless jerks his head up and runs towards Hiccup. He gets on his back and they take off towards the sky.

THE END


End file.
